Kenny Miller
Kenny Miller is a character portrayed by Will Poutler. I can't feel my bingo. -'Kenny after being bit by a spider' Kenny is the virgin boy who has not been out much. He searches for ways to find new friends but to everyone, he is a lame. So when David offers him to be his fake child to smuggle drugs from Mexico to Amercia, he's very excited and willing to help Kenny is first seen in David's apartment asking for some weed. David refuses to give him some weed and proceeds on with his day. Kenny sees a couple of dudes picking on a girl and throwing her phone around. He runs out there to help the girl but somehow he ends up being the one getting picked on. David rushes to help Kenny and tries to make a deal with the thugs to leave Kenny and the girl alone. After Kenny runs his mouth about David being a pot dealer, the demand his book bag filled with pot. David tricks the thugs and run. The thugs finally corner him and David tries to jump off of the balcony but fails so the thugs take all of his pot. Now that David has came up with a bright idea to have a fake family, he asks Kenny to be his fake son. Afterwards, on there way passing the border to Mexico, Kenny sings http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=av7RgZbCG2c''Waterfalls'' by TLC. Later on in the trip to Mexico, Kenny meets a girl he thinks is beautiful and they lock eyes. When the two families plan to camp out for the night Kenny and Melissa instantly hit it off. Melissa wants a goodnight kiss but Kenny is inexperienced and backs off from the kiss. Kenny's family sees this and they try to help the poor boy out. Casey talks to him and offer to make out with him to help him out. So they both make out until he gets the hang of it. Rose and David interrupt them and Rose offers to help to so Kenny makes out with both girls. We can all say Kenny is a lucky motherfucker at this point. Melissa walks in and storms off after seeing him make out with his mom and sister. Later on, as Kenny, Casey, David and Rose escape from two thugs, Kenny takes over in the RV going really fast, and a bites his balls. OUCH! He passes out frantically and is rushed to the hospital. After being released from the hospital, David leaves because he has no patience at this point and he wants his money. Casey leaves, very upset, and goes to the carnival. Kenny and Sara rush after her trying to find her and spots her hanging out with a crush. Casey decides she doesn't want to hang with her crush anymore so she tries to leave but he grabs on to her arm. Kenny stands up for her but all of a sudden, Rose punches him in the face hard as shit. You go Jennifer! Lol David realizes that it isn't the same without his fake family and he returns to the carnival to pick them up. They all look at him mad and betrayed and don't want to return with him. After he begs they all crack and decide to leave with him. Returning back to the RV, the thugs they met before have caught up to them and Kenny saves the day! Hooraah! Kenny finally kisses the girl of his dreams and instantly sparks fly, literally. Image.jpg Image12.jpg|Kenny locking eyes with Melissa http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=av7RgZbCG2c Kenny singing ''Waterfalls''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8WEtxJ4-sh4 on there way from Mexico.